victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies (Born July 26th, 1993) is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for her role as Jade West in ''Victorious.'' In an interview, Liz says she is "really funny" and that she "makes up characters" who she might pretend to be while conversing with someone. She also says she is "very weird". Co-actress and best friend Ariana Grande (See: Cade, Eliana). Also noted that Liz loves photography and is always taking photographs of herself and everyone on the set. *'Full name': Elizabeth Egan Gilles *'Birthdate': July 26th, 1993 *'Hair Color': Brown *'Eye color': Blue *'Star sign': Leo Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies was born in Haworth, New Jersey and has one brother. She participated in local community theater productions and took theater lessons at her school. Career 1995-2006 Gillies started to appear in commercials with cell phones and made one appearance on 1990s Nickelodeon Show 6 to 8 Frozen Zone as Melissa. 2007–2008 Elizabeth started her career by appearing in commercials for bubblegum and cellphones. She got roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514 which really jump-started her career. She was cast in lord of the rings''supporting character in both. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, ''13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She receives the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and "Getting Ready". 2009–present On January 4, 2009, 13 closed down. Liz currently stars in Nickelodeon's Victorious, in which she plays Jade West, the antagonist to Victoria Justice's character, Tori Vega. It has been confirmed by both her (via Twitter) and the network that she has just finished filming an upcoming episode of White Collar where she plays a teenage private school student whose father is suspected of embezzlement. Elizabeth is featured in Deleasa's music video for "Time In A Day"; her character is the vocalist's girlfriend. She recently performed with Mikey Deleasa (the singer whose music video she acted in, as mentioned above) in Ohio, singing five covers of songs, including Jaded by Aerosmith, Perfect by Pink, You and I by Lady Gaga, and Make You Feel My Love by Adele. You can currently find videos of Liz singing these four at YouTube. Trivia *She was born in Haworth, New Jersey *She is a vegan, but not by choice, as she is allergic to most foods (including bread and kiwi) and that is why she doesn't eat animal products. She is also allergic to gluten. *Played the role of Lucy in the Broadway musical 13 along with Ariana Grande. *Her height is about 5'7 (1.70 m) *Although Gillies mostly works in Los Angeles, she still lives in Haworth. *Liz says that her dream role would be to play Alice Ripley's character Diana in Next To Normal. *She said in an interview that she likes playing Jade because she is constantly changing, saying "I could never play a monotonous mean girl" and "I would just die if I had to play a one dimensional...mean girl." *She says on formspring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. *Her favorite dessert is her grandmother's apple pie. *She has one brother who she says is her best friend. *She said in an interview that a celebrity she would love to be caught kissing is Johnny Depp. *She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday. *Her worst fear is getting stuck in an elevator. *She is double-jointed. *She has never drank a cup of coffee (on set, the prop department dyes water brown and has her drink that for her scenes as Jade drinking coffee). *She loves llamas. *She is the only one of the main cast who has ever been to a school prom. *When she was younger, she auditioned for America's Got Talent, but was rejected. *She is afraid of wasps (go to the Eliella page for a funny incident concerning her, Daniella, David Archuleta, and a wasp!). *Her favorite character from Rent is Angel. *Her dad owns a band. *On Twitter, Liz posted that her dream is to win an Oscar. *She can play piano/keyboard. *Liz currently voices the character of Daphne on Nickelodeon's show, Winx Club. *Her first on-screen kiss was when she was 10 years old, and she says for every major job she has obtained her character has had to kiss another character. *When she was 14 years old, she played the character of young Jenny on The Black Donnelly's in 2 or 3 episodes. *Liz appeared on Nickelodeon's BrainSurge but she was eliminated from the game after the first round. *She dated Eric Nelsen (who played the role of Brett Sampson, her character's love interest in 13 The Musical on Broadway with her and Ariana Grande) for 2 years. They broke up after 13 ended its run. *She loves Jim Carrey. *She got a tan before filming the second season of Victorious. *Avan states that she is very funny and witty. Filmography Cinema *2008: The Clique *2008: Harold Television *1995: 6 to 8 Frozen Zone *2007: The Black Donnellys *2007: Locker 514 *''2011: BrainSurge'' *2010-present: Victorious *2011: Guest Star on iCarly, "iParty with Victorious" (Season 4, Episodes 11-13) Theater Broadway *2008: 13 – Lucy Cast Commercials/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Ginger Fox *Freri de orthograhe On YouTube She has covered a few of her favorite songs and posted them on her YouTube account, including "One and Only" by Adele, "Father and Son" by Cat Stevens, part of "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrisette, "Jealous Guy" by John Lennon, "Wild Horses" by Rolling Stones, 13 seconds of "Oh Darling" by The Beatles and "Just Like Heaven" by Katie Melua. On YouTube, one can find other videos of her singing as well, such as a duet with Leon Thomas of "Chocolate In My Veins" and one of her singing the first verse and chorus of "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" by Poison. Photo Gallery To go to Liz Gillies' Gallery, please click here . Video Gallery thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left External links Elizabeth Gillies sings "It Can't Be True," in "13: The Musical." thumb|300px|right|The amazingly talented Liz Gilies SINGING! Portait Magazine article Elizabeth Gillies - Facebook Elizabeth Gillies - Twitter LizGilliesOfficial - Youtube Liz Gillies Fanmail Addresses Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth